Marine
The Marine Specialization is designed for devastating the battlefield with powerful explosives. The Marine specialization features buffs and rewards that encourage players to use close-range weapons like shotguns and submachine guns. Attributes Intrinsic The Marine specialization's intrinsic attributes are: * Explosives Training Grenades, launchers, and other explosive damage is increased by 20%. * Steady Hands Hipfire accuracy is increased by 15%. * Melee Specialist Melee range is increased by 20%. * Quickness Throw grenades 10% faster and reload while sprinting. Selectable Like all Specializations, the Marine specialization allows three extra attributes to be selected. Slot One * Confidence Capturing a point recently captured by the enemies doubles the capture rate. Confidence is a good Attribute for a player who finds himself fighting for heavily contested points. However, note that 'recently' means within the last thirty seconds, so it is only useful on small maps or in heavily contested fights. * Physical Training The player runs 6% faster. Physical Training is a good all-around attribute that is applicable to most situations. * Reinforced Attack If killed while capturing a point, respawn 20% faster. Reinforced Attack is especially useful for Attack/Defend type maps where it is very important to put maximum pressure on the enemy at one specific time, and for smaller maps where it is easy to lose multiple points at once. Slot Two * Resilience Take 10% less explosive damage, and shellshock wares off 50% faster. Resilience can be very important to the marine that often finds himself damaging himself with his explosives, or one who finds himself constantly being killed by explosives on objectives. * Fast Hands Switch and pick up weapons 25% faster, including Charging Weapons. Fast Hands enhance the effects of Quickness and applies them to switching and picking up weapons, as well as getting out Charging Weapons. This is very important when pressing an attack, as even a delay of a few milliseconds can mean the difference between a kill and a death. * Cheapness Charging Weapons require 50 less points, and Supers take 8% less points to acquire. Cheapness is applicable to many situations, and can mean the difference between getting a Charging Weapon every life and being unable to. It also makes the Marine's powerful Supers a little bit easier to acquire, which is very important, like all Supers. Charging Weapons LAW The Light Anti-tank Weapon is a powerful, one-shot rocket launcher that is able to wipe out groups of enemies with a single shot. The player usually only gets a single shot, however, which means that the LAW must be used very wisely. If used correctly, however, it packs a very devastating punch. Grenade Launcher The Marine's Grenade Launcher differs from the Shocktrooper's Underbarrel Grenade Launcher in that the Marine's weapon has multiple, devastating grenade shots that can easily kill groups of enemies with every shot. However, the weapon fires relatively slowly and each shot must be aimed precisely to have maximum effect. Supers Gung Ho! The Marine's Gung Ho! Super puts him into a steady forward walk, and massively increases the amount of damage he can take. To activate this super, the Marine issues a war cry before being locked to a slow, steady, forward pace. This Super also gives a slight health buff to players around the Marine, as well as making the ammunition capacity of whatever weapon the Marine is using (as long as it is not a Charging Weapon) double. This Super should be used for attacking objectives and for drawing enemy fire. The player is vulnerable in this state, however, since they are forced to walk at a slow pace. Semper Fi The Marine's Semper Fi Super triples the capture rate of the Marine and doubles the capture rate of any teammates close to him. To activate this super, the Marine blows a bugle and then is able to charge in to capture an objective. This super wares off after 20 seconds, however, making it useful only for capturing a single objective, depending on the game mode.Category:Specializations